Python Lily
by Lillian4
Summary: Draco has an accident and Neville helps him out. slash


"Get it off, get it off," shrieked Draco.

"Hold still," Neville said with grunt. "I thought so; the suckers are attached tightly to your erm…"

Draco was panting heavily.

"I tried a slicing hex it off but it didn't work," Draco gasped.

Neville examined the Python Lily closely. The thick green stems rose up several feet before blossoming out. The lovely orange flowers hid tenacious suckers that wrapped around a snake; mouse or other small prey eventually strangling them. Then, the suckers would release their digestive juices and in a matter of days the prey would be consumed.

"No, it wouldn't work really since they're magic resistant," said Neville as he stood up brushing the dirt of his knees. "That's why they're kept segregated in this corner of the greenhouse."

Draco's pale face was flushed and perspiration ran down his brow.

"Well get a knife and cut the plant's stem so I can get out of this ridiculous situation," he hissed.

Neville scratched his head.

"I dunno. I don't think we can do that," he said.

"Oh for…then just find any sodding tool and cut this off me," Draco growled.

Neville's eyes widened.

"No Malfoy, I mean that if I try to cut the plant off, it might release its digestive juices prematurely and they're a form of acid," Neville said, while worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Draco paled at the implication.

"Nothing for it, I'll have to pull the flower petals off you manually," Neville said.

"No!" yelled Draco. "There's got to be another way," he said somewhat desperately.

Neville knelt back down.

"Well, you could always wait for Professor Sprout. She'll be checking in on my work here in about ten minutes," Neville said tranquilly.

Draco whimpered.

"Just think of it as removing spell-o-tape. One quick pull and its over," Neville said patting Draco's arm companionably.

"Longbottom, I don't know what your wanking preferences are and don't care to, but mine usually don't include any combination of spell-o-tape and my cock," Draco said.

Neville looked over the situation and said, "But wanking in front a Python Lily is?"

Draco hissed in irritation.

Neville sighed and went back down on his knees. He carefully worked his fingers around the top of the petals that had attached themselves to Draco's now limp cock.

"On three then," Neville said.

"One," he said, and then ripped the predatory plant off the Slytherin.

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiii….you bastard. You said on three!" screamed Draco, as he fell over clutching his groin.

"Oh, don't be such a twat. Let me see." Neville said bending over the enraged blond.

"I'm maimed. I'm ruined for life," moaned Draco.

Neville gently pried Malfoy's hands away to assess the damage. Draco's prick was indeed inflamed and looked rather painful.

"I think you'd better see Madame Pomphrey about that, she'll have something for the irritation and pain," he commiserated.

Draco threw him a rather dirty look.

"Are you mad? I'm not going to the infirmary and wave my cock in that beast's face. Think of my reputation," he squawked.

"This is rather more Crabbe and Goyle territory isn't it," Neville said with a grin.

Draco rather angrily flipped his robes over his groin and glared daggers at the Gryffindor.

"Mr. Longbottom are you in here?" called out Professor Sprout.

Draco cursed and tried to spring to his feet while hitching up his trousers.

Neville stepped in front of the blond as Professor Sprout walked out from behind the Snapdragons nearest the Python Lily.

"Ah there you are Longbottom," she said heartily. "Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here? You're not usually a visitor to our Greenhouses," Professor Sprout asked with a thoughtful frown.

Draco gaped at the Professor trying to put together a hasty excuse.

"Malfoy came to see me Professor," Neville interjected.

At her doubtful look Neville continued, "He wanted a sample of my specialized aloe healing lotion."

"Well, carry on then," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't need your help this afternoon Mr. Longbottom. The Singing Iris' in Greenhouse four are a bit sickly so I'll be working with them instead."

Neville nodded in acknowledgement.

With one last curious look directed at the boys the Professor left leaving the boys alone.

Neville turned around.

"If you won't go to the Infirmary, I'll give you some of my lotion that I use here for cuts and abrasions. Just apply it three times daily until the redness and soreness disappear," Neville said, as he walked over to the trolley that kept all his personal gardening supplies.

Neville grabbed the lotion that he kept in a clean jar and turned to hand it to the blond.

Malfoy stood there looking completely composed without a hair out of place. For some reason this made Neville nervous.

He pushed the jar awkwardly into the Slytherin's hands.

"Here," he said.

Malfoy said nothing but studied him with narrowed eyes.

"How much?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Neville said. Why wouldn't Malfoy just leave?

"How much will it take to keep you quiet about this?" he said with exaggerated slowness.

Neville felt his face flush in anger.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Malfoy. I know what it's like to be laughed at," he said, angrily.

Malfoy's eyebrow arched in disbelief.

Neville waved his arms about in some frustration.

"Fine! You have my word as a Gryffindor, now go away," he huffed.

Malfoy turned, and then started to walk casually out of the greenhouse, but stopped short of the door.

"Well, aren't you coming, Longbottom?" Malfoy asked.

"Sorry?" Neville said.

Draco looked over his shoulder his wispy blond hair falling a little over his eyes.

"I'll need some help applying the lotion won't I?" he said casually, before he vanished out the door with a swirl of robes.

"Right. Oh right," a rather breathless Neville said.

Professor Sprout, taking a brief break in her work, happened to look up in time to see Malfoy exiting the far greenhouse followed directly by Longbottom who came tumbling clumsily out the door. She shook her head fondly and then resumed re-potting the Iris'

'Poor old Longbottom always so unappreciated' she thought.


End file.
